Peace With Integrity
Kenshin was roaming around the human world. He went near a comic shop, a new volume of "Reborn!" was out and he wanted to get it for Shuuji. Ichirou was walking down the street as many small animals followed while even birds were on his shoulders and him smiling at how beautiful the day was. Kenshin went in and browsed the shop, hearing bird chirps around the street. He turned around and saw Ichirou with bird on his shoulder. "Unusual... what is he?" Ichirou walked past him as he grabbed some bread as he then started to give some to all the animals that were following him while he smiled as he kneeled down with them. "His reiatsu... feels like mine." Kenshin thought. He put down the Reborn! volume and headed to Ichirou. "What are you? Don't bother lying, I can see through those." "I'm a Former-Captain of Squad 10 and a Soul-Reaper, that's all." Ichirou said smiling as he stood up and started walking towards the park with his animal friends. "Like I said, I can see through your lies..." Kenshin studied Ichirou carefully, "....Ichirou Katsu." he laughed, "You're a Yakubyougami aren't you?" "Um yeah i guess why do you ask?" Ichirou said as he sat down on the grass while squirrals come running towards him and laying down in his lap. Kenshin looked up into the sky. "Yakubyougami... angel or guardian?" he asked Ichirou. "Ummm........ I don't know same as you i guess.." Ichirou said as he started petting the squirrels and looked at the children playing the park as he smiled at their innocences and play. "Angel huh?" Kenshin laughed, "Do you know how to control it? Do you know how to use it in battle properly? Do you know what it means?" he turned serious, "Ichirou Katsu... what is your style of fighting? Is it a blunt copy or is it your own?" "Well of course I have my own battle style I wouldn't be called a warrior if I didn't." Ichirou said smiling at him without a care in the world. "NO! A warrior... isn't someone who has to have their own style. A warrior is someone who fights... for a reason. I fight to protect my friends. Your amount of power... depends on your resolve. If you have nothing to fight for, you're nothing but someone who wishes to be a warrior." Kenshin looked down, "resolve... dad..." he muttered to himself. "I see, well I truly have many to protect but the way I protect them is not fighting for violence will not solve anything." Ichirou said smiling as a raccoon came towards him and started to lick his face while Ichirou smiled. "I never said a thing about violence. A warrior comes in different ways. A warrior can mean protecting through other stuff... like negotiating with another person... but losing someone else in the process." Kenshin said, getting a headache. "Well it was nice talking to you but I must be going." Ichirou said as he then got up and started walking away from Kenshin. "Wait..." Kenshin fainted. When he opened his eyes, around him was totally black. He saw his father and reached out to him but all he heard his father say is, "You useless son. Couldn't even save your own father?" "Um is something wrong?" Ichirou asked but then saw that the animals were started to growl at him as though he was possessed by something evil. Kenshin suddenly sat up, "STOP!" he screamed as he looked at those animals. "He's not the one. It's an illusion! We come gently and kind. We're Yakubyougami and we never do anything to hurt animals or anyone!" Ichirou told them to stand down as he went in closer to Kenshin,"Are you okay, you fainted all of a sudden." Ichirou said with worry in his voice. "Sorry... a headache." Kenshin said, though there was much more to it. "Wh-What was that? Dad... created that illusion? But he's dead... or just lost?" this time, his hands were clutching onto his head. "It seems you have a troubled past as well." Ichirou said as his long hair covered his eyes with shaodw's and tears started falling down. Kenshin nodded his head. "I read you, Ichirou Katsu." he looked up into the sky, "Your sister must be looking for you right now." he laughed, "and i should be looking for him right now." he stopped laughing and smiled, "How about a match?" "To be honest I've done something terrible and I can never face my sister again, all i can do is protect those that are with me." Ichirou said as he looked at all the animals at his feet. "The past... is history. Tomorrow is a mystery... just enjoy what you have now. Who knows when he would attack..." he muttered the last sentence to himself, shaking his head. "So... how about a match? You didn't answer me..." "Um.... I rather not if we have a match........ My anger will begin to bubble and if that happens I will kill every living thing around here." Ichirou said wiping the tears away. "Ah... how about a match in another way? A race? Bicycle race or something?" Kenshin asked. "Sure why not, so you choose." Ichirou said as a bird landed on his shoulder. "A race to the nearest hospital? Using running... can't find an extra bicycle for you. No using Shunpo or any other ways of transport" Kenshin laughed, "1, 2, 3. And GO!" he started running like a mad dog. Ichirou smiled as he ran and easily catched up to him along with three birds and two cats that were following him as well. "Eh? I'm getting into the rhythm." Kenshin said as his speed went 10 times faster then his normal. He beatboxed out the beats of the song he was listening to as he reached the hospital. Ichirou smiled as he continued running without any help. Out of nowhere, Kenshin fainted again. Once again, he was taken into the pitch black darkness. But now, a man is standing there. "Shitoki!" he shouted to the man who grinned. "You want your dad back don't you? Well, try and find him." "Kenshin, Kenshin, Wake up!" Ichirou said as he was holding him. Kenshin rushed towards Shitoki and raised his fist, about to punch him. Suddenly, the darkness faded and it turned out that Kenshin accidentally hit Ichirou. "Sorry! Someone was playing with my mind." "Oh your lucky that u hit me by accident." Ichirou said smiling.